Club Penguin Fan Universe:Newspaper/2
' The Antarctic Times ' -------------June 2009: Week 5----------PWNAGE With a Cause------50 Pebbles Stories could now be accepted in the new prototype paper. Only the publishers could write their own story without permission (they have to ask themselves). If you would like to be one, go here. The newspaper's new boss is Happyface! Congratulations! =Section A:PRIME= McDoodle's Losing the War? Burger Khan losing the McDoodle's? In the rising population of Antarctica, is McDoodle's getting more customers? By Happyface141 McDoodle's:Fattening, fat, gross, and not good for you. But is it winning over? Burger Khan is a resturaunt that was made to mock Penghis Khan. It is mostly free of Fat, however three penguins were infected with Fat from eating a Popper. Whereas, McDoodle's has been infecting penguins like no one's business. Its true that McDoodle's is delicious, but its not good. Its prices like 2 pebbles for five burgers is dominating the business. They have earned over twenty five billion pebbles. Burger Khan... yeah, not so good. They lost two hundred pebbles last year. Burger Khan has been losing employee to McDoodle's. Also twenty-five have closed in each country! McDoodle's bought all those buildings and continued to dominate the business. In addidtion to burgers they have created pizza, coffee, soda, and created an entire village made of Burgers. We interviewed Amac about McDoodle's. "I remember a resturaunt like that. McDonalds I believe? Yes, its mascot was a scary clown." he stated. Scary. He also mentioned something about McDonalds dominating. Will human history repeat in penguin history! Find out next issue! A Fluffy Problem Fluffy 21. The most evil thing since Darktan's grandma. Rumors have it that he'll escape. By Agent Da Agent XOMG! MY ARTICLE IS ON THE MOST POPULAR NEWSPAPER EVA!!!!! AHHHH!!!! Anyway. Fluffy 21. Rumors are telling me he'll escape. Trust me, he scares me. When I was guarding his entrance, I heard a knife cutting something. ANY PENGUIN CAN EAT THEIR WAY THROUGH SOME WALL MADE OF PILLOWS! Uh-oh. My freak of a teacher wants me to go to bed. TALK 2 MEHH!!! Ma'am, I'm not writing about you! NO MA'AM PLEASE!!! DON'T SPANK ME!!! =Section B: Club Penguin= New Ironical HQ in CP Isle By ??? The Ironical Corporation had just moved into a brand new headqurters, near the Plaza. Ironical CEO Mark Rocketcash had this to say: I4ronical is the company that makes Icebuntu and the new cloud storage service called "2." =Section C: Antarctica= MAI Representive Elections STILL postoponed By Alex12345a, June 22nd Penguins in MAI protested for the postpone of the MAI Representive Elections that was supposed to be held on June the 21st. Most of them were supporters of the Big Pingu Party, which used to be the leading party of Sherby Hoodwounds. No one has been representing MAI in the South Pole Council ever since founded by Judge Xavier. As a result, the country had not improved it's economical and political status. One supporter of the Big Pingu Party told the news "I was shocked and upset that the government had to postpone the elections. I wanted to vote for Karier. He was fit and has marvellous English. I hope that the elections could start soon." The supporter was holding a banner along with his other family members. He wore a black T-Shirt with the words "Represent MAI" and an image of Gary holding a test tube below. The government did not respond. They shifted it to Wednesday after one of it's parliment members was admitted to hospital after twisting his feet. He may not be able to swim nor waddle for a while. He was part of the Penguins Power Party. No one knows when the outbreak will stop. Thankfully, this newspaper contains stories for the whole week. I'll post another story tommorow about the status of the elections. =Section D: Stock and Finance= A MILLION PEBBLES LOST By Kristine Kurd, June 21st The McDoodles company had lost a million pebbles after penguins in Pengu Town, which holds a large population of possibly 10 million, all fled to the EFF stores after the head branch there issued a "10 Pebbles for a Set!" yesterday. That is such a small amount of money that with that amount of money, penguins could either call via the public telephones or buy a lousy eraser. It is equivelent to maybe, 10 cents perhaps? Some locals claimed that it is possibly the lousiest investment strategy, however, the whole ton bought it, and 10 times 10,000,000 = 100,000,000 (1 Hundred Million Pebbles). At the branch in Cresty Street, the lines were so long, that if all the penguins tried to fill up the building, 50 penguins can't fit in! The line started from the pavements. 24Keyser, the former town mayor, remarked that this is "the biggest event in terms of penguins attending". On the other hand, every McDoodles store in town was like a snow desert, even the workers were off duty. Other companies continued to operate for the night whilst McDoodles did not, despite it's 24/7 service. The company hopes to see good performance today with the same "10 pebbles promotion".